


A Peaceful Afternoon

by XerviusFanfics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerviusFanfics/pseuds/XerviusFanfics
Summary: Norway's hoping for a peaceful afternoon, but that's not going to happen with Denmark around.





	A Peaceful Afternoon

“Hey Norge, when are the others getting back?”

I swivelled my head to look at the Dane. “They should be back in about three hours. Ice is at his friend Hong Kong’s house, and Swe and Fin are out shopping together.”

Denmark nodded. “Oh yeah now I remember!” He bounded energetically over to the sofa where I was sitting, plonking himself down next to me. I felt his weight shift the cushions underneath me, and I sighed. Why did I ever think this was going to be a peaceful afternoon?

I ignored the large 'child' sat beside me, and instead flicked on the TV in front of us, flipping through the channels until I found something interesting to watch.

“Looks like it’s just me and you, huh then, Norge?” Denmark beamed, shuffling closer to me on the seat. I immediately shuffled in the other direction, turning to glare at the Dane.

“Unfortunately so,” I grumbled, the man’s hyper attitude getting on my nerves already. I focused my gaze back on the TV. The film Titanic had just started playing, which just so happened to be Sweden and Finland's favourite movie of all time, although I’m not sure why. It wasn’t that great. They’d watched it so many times together, they could practically recite the entire thing.

Denmark shuffled even closer, and sadly, I had run out of room to shuffle away from him. His leg pressed against mine and I scowled. “Personal space,” I muttered, a slight blush crawling its way up my neck.

It wasn’t that I disliked Denmark, no, quite the opposite, actually. I'd had a crush on him for a rather long time, and in an attempt to conceal my feelings for the man, I had begun treating him more coldly than ever.

Annoyingly, this hadn’t deterred him, and he kept bugging me, putting me in a constantly foul mood.

The man next to me smirked. “Personal space? What about it? Is there too much of it?” I just glared at him once more, his now broad smile irritating me. “Don’t worry, I can fix that!” Suddenly, he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my slightly smaller form. My eyes widened, not expecting him to be so forward, and the blush crept up from my neck and dusted my cheeks a light pink.

“G-get off me, you idiot,” I stammered, cursing internally at the way my voice sounded. I tried to use my hands to push Denmark off of me, however he just held me tighter.

“I don’t wanna,” he breathed into my hair, his breath tickling my curl, which sent shivers down my spine. I bit my lip.

“Your f-face is nearly touching my curl, s-stop it,” I replied, annoyed. My curl just happened to be an erogenous zone, and even the slightest of touches on it would cause me to lose control. My heartbeat quickened as I felt Denmark tilt his head against my shoulder.

“Hmm? Why would touching your curl be a problem?” Shit. I’d never told him what it was, mostly out of embarrassment. This probably meant that he was going to try and figure out what it was himself, which was something I did not want happening.

It was then that I felt Denmark stretch his hand out, reaching up towards the back of my head. Fuck.

“N-no, Den, don’t-“ I started as I tried to move my head away from him, but it was no use.  
His fingers gripped my curl, giving it a light tug out of curiosity.

The effect was instantaneous.

“Ahh-“ I moaned loudly, my body going limp as a wave of pleasure washed over me. My toes curled and my hands clenched into fists, my breathing becoming uneven. Denmark pulled back to look at my face, his hands on my shoulders, concern and confusion in his eyes.

“Norge? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Cupping my face with his right hand, he looked frightened when my expression darkened considerably, an unknown emotion burning in my eyes. “Ah I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t. Ever. F-fucking. Touch it,” I growled out as my body shook slightly. The Dane pouted.

“Hey, it can’t be that bad. What does it do, anyway?” Before I knew it, Denmark was reaching around the back of my head, his fingers once again clasping the very sensitive curl of hair.

I shuddered and moaned, slumping backwards as my body went weak and my senses were overloaded once more. Denmark automatically let go, shocked at what he had done to me.

_Was that... Did he moan?_

Suddenly, realisation flashed in Denmark’s eyes as he understood what had happened. “No way,” he whispered excitedly, a smirk forming on his lips.

I slowly pushed myself back up into a sitting position once the wave of pleasure had faded somewhat, and I grabbed Denmark by his shirt, pulling his face just a millimetre apart from mine. “Listen here you little shit, you b-better not touch it again, or you’re dead.”

Denmark, however didn’t seemed fazed by my threat, a smirk still gracing his handsome features. God, I wanted to kiss him so badly. His warm breath swirled against my lips, his mouth parted minutely. He was perfect. Lust was evidently clouding my thoughts, but I didn’t care. As I stared at his sharp cheekbones, his moist lips, and his tousled hair, I once again failed to notice the cheeky hand that he was snaking around my back.

As soon as his fingers touched my hair, I knew I was gone.

Forcefully, I crashed my lips onto his, causing him to fall backwards onto the sofa with me on top of him. His mouth had parted in shock, which allowed me to slip my tongue in.

After a few moments of aggressive of making out, I gathered every ounce of my willpower and I pulled away, my breathing ragged. “You fucking idiot, you’re going to pay so b-badly for this.”

The Dane didn’t respond, instead choosing to forcefully yank on my curl. A moan ripped loudly from my throat as my back arced, tremors shooting through my arms which caused me to slump against Denmark’s chest.

“Nor, I’m wounded that you didn’t tell me about this...” Denmark smirked, fake hurt written throughout his tone. I only grunted. The Danish man still had a hold of my curl.  
He gave it a harsh tug, a strangled mewl escaping from my lips.

I didn’t respond to his previous comment, instead choosing to slam my lips against his in angered lust. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I quickly won, fuelled by an animalistic desire. All I wanted was him, and I wanted him _now_.

Straddling his waist, I ground my hips against his, the friction causing us both to groan in pleasure. I growled in frustration – there was too much clothing between us, and it needed to go.

I quickly set to work unbuttoning Denmark's shirt, and I felt him shiver as my fingertips grazed his bare chest. His shirt came off easily, and I was just undoing his fly when-

“Den, Nor! We’re home!”

Instantly, we both froze, my hands still lingering on Denmark’s trousers. Neither of us dared move. Maybe they wouldn’t come into the lounge?

“We came home early because Sweden forgot to record Titanic, and you two weren’t answering your phones so-“

It was at that moment that Sweden and Finland entered the room.

The pair just stood, staring with their mouths open at us. Finland had dropped the shopping in surprise. Unfortunately, I was still on top of Denmark, and he was half undressed, so it wasn’t hard to guess what had been about to take place.

A red hue sprang to Sweden’s face, however his ever-present stoic expression remained the same. Finland was just gaping at us, but his features soon stretched into a large grin, which happened to be rather disconcerting, considering the circumstances.

“You guys are finally together! I knew it! Swe, I think you owe me some money!” Sweden grumbled at this, but complied, moving to get his wallet from his pocket.

“You- you bet on us?” I asked incredulously, my voice a little husky.

“Of course we did! It’s so obvious that you like each other, we figured it was only a matter of time before you got together. Sweden bet that it would take you at least another 10 years to finally realise your feelings for each other – it has been hundreds of years of course, and you could easily take another hundred to confess. But I said you’d get together before then, and I was right!” Finland hadn’t stopped smiling, and was now looking very pleased with himself. Denmark and I were still in a very uncomfortable positions, with very uncomfortable tightnesses in our pants. Finland must have noticed this, as he suddenly stopped smiling and gasped.

“Oh! I’m sorry, how rude of us! Swe, come on, we mustn’t interrupt! It’s taken them this long to get together for god’s sakes, we can’t ruin their moment!”

And with that, Finland bent down to grab the shopping off the floor, stood back up, and hurriedly ushered Sweden out of the room, sending a wink at me and Denmark as he left.

Once they were gone, Denmark shifted under me, smiling awkwardly and lifting a hand up to rub the back of his head. “Bit of a mood-killer, huh,” he chuckled.

Humming in agreement, I lowered myself down onto the sofa next to him so that my head was laying on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me fondly. He sighed and rested his hand on my head, playing with my hair and making sure to avoid my curl.

“So, what now?” Denmark asked.

I thought about it for a moment. After a pause, I suggested with a smirk, “We could go up to my room?”

“Perfect, let’s go.”

I grabbed Denmark’s hand and hoisted him off the sofa, dragging him behind me up the stairs. Although I hadn’t gotten my peaceful afternoon, this afternoon hadn’t been _so_ bad.

 _No, not bad at all_ , I thought to myself as I glanced back at the Dane, who had a goofy smile on his face.

_Not bad at all._

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first ever thing I've posted to AO3 and wooooow I have no idea what I'm doing lmao. I'll be posting smutty Hetalia oneshots here, when I can actually be bothered to write them that is. Follow my Fanfiction.net account Xervius for some snazzy and infrequently updated Hetalia fics ;)


End file.
